Who Are You, Really?
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: Slight OOC. Hermione decides that she wants Harry back after he dumped her, so she decides to change herself. Ron, not liking the change, tries to reason with her that she's great the way she is. Concrit, praise, and Flames accepted.


**Who Are You, Really?**

**Written by: Minna Kinotome**  
**Beta'd by: Quikil. Thanks SO MUCH.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger, now in her seventh year, is facing an identity crisis. Ever since she got dumped by her now ex-boyfriend, Harry, she hasn't been the same.When Ron sees all the chaos this is causing both Harry and Hermione, he tries to find the real Hermione and get her back. But has she changed too much to go back to her bookwormish, nerdy ways? Only Hermione has the answer.

**Disclaimer:** Since I am not the great JK Rowling (though I would like her income… sigh), I do not own Harry Potter. Y'all should know that by now.

--

Hermione was reading as usual. What else was new? This was her four hundredth time reading "Hogwarts, A History," and paying little or no attention to everyone else in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron looked over her shoulder. As he read a few sentences, he realized that the book Hermione was reading wasn't "Hogwarts, A History" like the outside cover said it was. Instead the book she was reading was "How to Make Love Potions," taken from the Restricted section of the school library.  
"Err, Hermione?" Ron inquired, sitting down next to the bushy haired seventeen year old.  
"Why are you reading about love potion making?"  
She ignored him.

He insisted on finding out the answer.  
"Is it that you want everyone to love you?"  
She looked up from her reading and eyed him.  
"Ever since Harry dumped me, I thought it was because I was… well... ugly. And that makes me self-conscious. It's not like I really care about boys or looking good or anything, Ron, but I would at least like someone to love me… or something."  
Ron raised an eyebrow.  
"So, you're making the love potion for Harry so he'll take you back?"  
She shook her head.  
"… You do realize he's with Cho Chang, don't you?"

Hermione shrugged.  
"I don't care, Ron. I want him back. He was the only thing I lived for… and…"Ron stood up.  
"What about reading books, and studying non-stop every free period? Or telling us that copying each other's homework isn't right or that you shouldn't put your elbows on the table? What about the old Hermione?"  
Luckily, Hermione and Ron were the only ones in the Common Room, so no one heard his outburst.  
"The old Hermione, as you call her, is gone. And she's been gone ever since Harry dumped her. This is the new Hermione, so you'd be best to get used to her."  
With that, she stomped up the stairs into the Girls' Dormitories.  
"… But I loved the old Hermione…"

--

The next day, Hermione appeared in the Great Hall dressed… well, un-Hermione like. Usually, Hermione would dress in either very modest attire on off days, or wear the school uniform modestly for others. But that was thrown out the window today. She wanted attention, she craved it, and everyone knew that by the way she was dressed. What she was wearing that made her so un-Hermione-ish was the fact that she was wearing the school shirt as a belly shirt, no vest, and the school tie was half undone. Her skirt was up to her thighs, and even then it was disputed to its length. She was wearing sock leggings, black ones to be precise, and high heeled black shoes.

The thing that made the so called "look" complete was the fact that her hair was straightened, and make up had been applied. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from Harry and next Ron, and grabbed an English muffin.  
"Blimey, Hermione," Harry said, looking her up and down. "What happened to you?"  
She looked at him.  
"It's just a little change; nothing extraordinary or anything."

Ron wasn't so sure about that."'Nothing extraordinary'? My ass, Hermione. What the hell happened?"  
She shrugged.  
"It's the new me, Ron. Take it or leave it."  
Ron wouldn't let the fact that Harry dumped her interfere with her looks or her personality.  
"I liked you the way you were, Hermione. This new you screams, 'I'm a whore!' to the world! I dunno where you put the old Hermione, but I would prefer if you found her and told her to come the heck back!"  
With that, Ron got up and stomped outside.

A few minutes later, Hermione was in the bathroom, looking herself over.She thought of Ron.  
_"I liked you the way you were, Hermione."_  
"Perhaps he's right… I'm trying too hard to be someone I'm not to win someone back. That's not the way it's supposed to work, is it?" she asked herself, twirling her now crimped and bushy hair around her finger.  
"What was I thinking? People like me for who I am; why am I trying to change that?"

So, after getting out of all the "That is most certainly NOT Hermione" clothing, she skipped out to the school grounds to find Ron under an Oak Tree.  
She smiled sheepishly at him.  
"Ron?"  
He looked up.  
"So, I guess you found the old Hermione."  
"…I… guess I did. Hey, listen, I thought of what you said, and I decided that I should just be myself," she said, sitting uncomfortably close to Ron.  
"Because everyone likes me the way I am."  
"Of course we do. Uh, Hermione? Can I ask you something?"  
"… Sure, Ron, what is it? It better not be about copying my answers to that Potions essay we have due tomorrow…"

Ron laughed.  
"No. It was more along the lines of…" his ears became red with embarrassment.  
"…Of what?"  
"Of…is it all right if I… err, kiss you?"  
She looked surprised.  
"You don't have to, of course," he added quickly.  
Hermione giggled and kissed him on the lips.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Notes:** Well, that was… a little weird. But then again it's supposed to be under the "fluffy little romance" genre… so, yeah.Uh, yeah, I've gotten your emails, guys. No, I will not write Harry/Hermione or Ron/Lavender. I don't like those pairings. Besides, Hermione/Ron is practicallycanon, anyway, as is Harry/Cho and Harry/Ginny, so fart on you.As always, feedback is welcome and encouraged; flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, I realize this isn't long… mostly because I can't write long chapters due to my carpal tunnel syndrome and my REALLY busy schedule. So, yeah, sorry!


End file.
